


Halo

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 外语系刘昊然x信计系王一博AU航空航天背景不上升正主且圈地自萌，一切ooc归作者所有
Kudos: 2





	Halo

王一博推开窗子，让裹着雨的风钻进来，扑在软绵绵的沙发上，风很轻，几乎没有重量，他伸出手臂搭在窗棱上，看楼下躲雨的野猫。  
雨帘像连接天地的通信光缆，水通过，留下声音。猫是白猫，蓝眼睛，王一博知道它听不到声音，不是因为折了耳朵，而是左旋在它体内断裂，基因上的破损需要世世代代修复或承担。他抓了一点散装猫粮，拉开防盗门往楼下走，门没关，旧楼的住户都快搬完了，没谁会闯进去，雨声从楼栋口漏进来，淹没了脚步，感应灯还不到亮的时间，天色昏暗又舒适，仿佛这样一隅里生出了世间万物。  
到一楼其实没有多少级台阶，从四楼到二楼之间每层是十八阶，二楼到一楼是十六阶，一楼到楼栋口还有三阶，一共只要五十五步他就能踩进水里。  
他听到了猫叫，还有自行车踩水经过的声音，推开楼道的铁门，一柄湛蓝的雨伞停在了旁边，伞是撑开的，伞面上印着CASC的LOGO，是熟悉的神舟发射项目纪念品，他愣了一下，向旁边侧头。  
“……刘昊然？”  
蹲着的男孩背对着他，听到声音就回过头来，手心里抓着的猫粮被野猫抢走，他湿了裤脚，白衬衣上也有星星点点的雨迹，脸上的轮廓比上次见时更加清晰，王一博捏住了铁门的把手，锈渍沾在手上，像扯不掉断不了的金属胶，在掌心里捂热。  
“一博，”刘昊然站了起来，他现在比王一博还要高了，“好久不见。”  
王一博松了手，压痕留在掌心，他用力握住，“好久不见。”  
冰箱里只有柠檬水和可乐，刘昊然瞅了一会儿，皱起鼻子，王一博从卧室走出来，递了一套干燥的衣物给他，并示意浴室的方向。  
“我看我还是……”刘昊然挠着头，“我还是走吧，不打扰……”  
王一博把他往浴室推，手指握着他的肩膀，肌肉在指尖下紧紧绷起，把突兀的肩胛骨吞没其中，“就是要走，也先把澡洗了。”  
刘昊然踩住浴室的门槛，在吱呀作响的开门声里拦住王一博，“那个，热水是……往哪边开？”  
肩膀上的温度霎时离开了，王一博嗯了一声，过了一会儿才继续说：“往左，只有淋浴，我去熬点姜汤。”  
刘昊然又挠了头，小声关上浴室的门，手足无措地把衣物放在衣架上，是居家的棉布衣裤，白色的，浮着一层浅浅的洗衣液香味。刘昊然盯着盥洗台上绿色的洗漱用具，牙刷用久了，毛向两边炸开，在深绿的手柄上像个张牙舞爪的小刺猬，浅绿的牙杯上印花图案已经褪色了，隐约能看出是圆滚滚的卡通小猪在滑滑板。  
王一博拉开橱柜的声音从门缝里塞进来，刘昊然拧开水龙头，站在四十度的热水中若有所思。

地球的直径约一万两千七百千米，笼罩之上的大气层有八百千米的厚度，那里空气稀薄，气体分子激发电离，波谲云诡的气象由此产生，再往外，便是无垠的漆黑宇宙。  
刘昊然眼睛盯着壁挂屏幕上的灰黑色积雨云，耳朵已经跟着路过的解说员走了，等声音渐渐小了，他回头看了一眼，一个高个子的男生带着七八个套着第二小学校服的孩子，在等比缩小的神舟五号模型前围成一圈，刘昊然看了眼手机，已经下午四点半了，剩下的是一些答疑时间，再过半个小时，每月的开放参观日就会结束，博物馆大门关闭，一切回到探索之初的模样。  
“神舟五号是我国第一艘载人飞船，大家一定非常熟悉，就不多做介绍了，”他听到声音从随身扬声器里传出来，失了些真，好像渡过深空万里才降落，男生带着小小的科技宅们往旁边挪了挪，“这颗不起眼的卫星是天链一号，它是和地球同轨的中继卫星——”  
“王老师，中继卫星是什么？”  
在稚嫩的提问里，刘昊然顺着发展史的墙壁慢慢靠过去，他走到男生背后，暗搓搓地蹭讲解。  
“你脚下的地球，与你头顶的宇宙间，有数以光年计的距离，”他组织着措辞，温柔地说：“地球与卫星站相隔太远，两者讲话经常会消散在茫茫宇宙之中，就像我们电话通讯时信号不稳定一样，中继卫星就是那个加强信号用的传话筒，它一般位于两地之间，像一根红线一样不让双方走散。”  
有些早熟的学生笑了起来，男生也红了耳尖，他颇为喜爱地揉了揉手边孩子的脑袋，接着说：“快要到参观结束的时间了，我留下一个小小的问题，等下个月再见时请大家把答案带给我，好吗？”  
孩子们点着头，认真回答他：“好。”  
男生指向场馆另一边的一个探测器模型，“那是今年年底即将发射升空的嫦娥四号初始模型，目前看来有些简陋，大家都知道嫦娥四号的目的地吗？”  
有几个孩子很快举起了手，男生并没有让他们回答，只是点了点头，“是月球背面。”  
他继续说：“月球与地球之间最短距离是三十六万公里，嫦娥四号的信件很难直达地球，那么它需要一个——”  
“中——继——卫——星——”  
孩子们异口同声地回答他。  
男生眨了眨眼睛，“你们好聪明，下个月一定要告诉我嫦娥四号的中继星叫什么名字，好吗？”  
小朋友们面面相觑，“王老师，我们可以上网查吗？”  
“当然可以，”男生给予肯定，“上网查，问你们的家人，或者去翻课本。好啦，现在让我送你们上大巴，早点回家吃晚饭吧。”  
刘昊然看着他带着一群孩子出门，又转头去看嫦娥四号的模型，他走近了一些，在玻璃框的笼罩下有灯光反射，探测器模型表面有粼粼光泽，刘昊然拿出手机，打开浏览器查找刚才男生提出的问题。

王一博从厨房里出来，用毛巾裹着搪瓷大碗的碗壁，姜汤很烫，他把碗砸在茶几上，把正在甩头发上水珠的刘昊然吓了一跳。  
“趁热喝，”王一博坐在他对面吹了吹手指，把毛巾收起来放在一边，“要糖吗？”  
刘昊然木讷地摇头，回过神又赶紧点点头，王一博无奈地叹了口气，站起来去厨房找糖罐子。  
沙发上放着他的笔记本电脑，连接着一个厚厚的移动硬盘，地板是瓷砖不是木质，有立体的花纹，客厅不大，盛满了家用电器，还有两个软乎乎的沙发，更像一个起居室，窗台上有两盆绣球，还堪堪长出花苞，窗子开着，潮湿的风吹进来，角落里堆着半套榻榻米，上面是快拼完的乐高，刘昊然收回视线，摸了摸瓷碗的边沿，小心翼翼地捧住。  
姜汁刺鼻的味道让他忍住一个喷嚏，王一博走过来，往他碗里扔了两块冰糖，“化了就赶紧喝掉。”  
说完拉开冰箱倒了一杯柠檬水，绕到窗边去浇花，刘昊然差点把嘴里的姜汤喷出来，他赶紧放下碗，“等等！你用这东西浇花？”  
“咋了？”王一博回头看他，“酸性变色懂吗？”  
刘昊然夺过他的杯子，“你这连花苞都还没长好就开始想变色了，还有啊，也不能用浓度这么高的柠檬水吧。”  
王一博看了一眼自己空空的手心，“……”  
“喝你的姜汤去，一会儿凉了。”带着点恼羞成怒的味道，王一博从他手里把柠檬水拿过来，自己仰头喝下去大半杯，哎呀咧嘴地把剩下的一口倒进水池里冲走，“好酸。”  
“……能有你做的拍黄瓜一半酸？”  
客厅传来小声的嘀咕，王一博扭头，“你说啥？”  
“没说啥！”刘昊然大声回答他，“我喝完了，碗放在这里了。”  
“嗯，”王一博应了一声，“你旁边有条新毛巾，擦擦头。”  
刘昊然默不作声地擦头，王一博收拾了一下锅碗瓢盆，就坐在他对面，熟练地盘好腿，把笔记本电脑架上，移动硬盘可怜的垂在一边，发出嗡嗡的运行声。天色彻底暗了，风也凉了几度，刘昊然走到窗前，小声把窗子关上，雨停了，星光漏进来，消失在白炽灯里。他抬头看了一会儿夜色，就听到阖上笔记本的声音。  
“要吃晚饭吗？”王一博往后仰了仰头，活动一下僵硬的脖颈，“嘶”了一声，伸手去捏后颈。刘昊然快步走过去，按住他的脑袋，在两肩中间用力捶了几下，“职业病？”  
王一博疼得站起来就要咬他，“你能不能轻点啊，不知道自己手劲有多大，捶傻了怎么办？”  
“…………”刘昊然当着他的面叹气，“王一博，学会好好照顾自己吧。”  
空气寂静了一会儿，也许是几秒，也许是几分钟，王一博迟疑地点点头，表情里带着些淡漠，说：“我知道了。”  
“……那我，就不在这吃晚饭了，还得赶地铁回去，明天一早还，”刘昊然局促地停顿了一下才继续说：“有时间……再来看你。”  
王一博把他的湿衣服装进袋子里递给他，走到门口用毫无必要的大力拉开门，刘昊然换好了来时穿的鞋，里面有些潮，但是他不在乎了，门外是昏黄的感应灯，时不时闪烁，王一博低着头不看他。  
“那就……”  
门边的男生突然伸手推了他一把，猛地带上门，把自己也锁在了外面。  
“就送到这吧。”  
“有时间我再来看你。”  
“你要学会好好照顾自己。”  
“不用了，谢谢，不客气，没关系——”  
“这些我都听腻了！你就没有别的要说吗？！”  
王一博大声吼出来，回声在楼道里来回弹跳，震耳欲聋。刘昊然抓着他的手臂，怔在原地，像是被他吓到了。  
王一博甩开他的手指，深吸了一口气，“对不起，我……不该吼这么大声。”  
他摸了摸自己的额头，去口袋里掏钥匙，叮叮当当的声音传来，惊醒了刘昊然。  
“一博，其实我——”  
“刘昊然，”王一博背对着他去开门，钥匙在门孔里停留了一会儿，“我们两年十个月零二十七天没见了，你过得挺好，我也还不错，不如就……就这样吧。”  
刘昊然抬起手，又放下，他知道王一博并不是刻意记着这些日子，理科生的脑袋里总有一个多功能计算器，用来把今天与过往联系起来，在关键时刻准备着捅伤你。感应灯灭了，王一博的背影隐匿在黑暗里，渐渐变得沉重，刘昊然不再说话，他闭起眼睛，适应了一会儿月光，踩着楼梯慢慢下楼去。

五月份有个大日子，王一博总是这么说，四月份的开放日在中旬，他忙得几乎没有时间睡觉，却不愿意让别人代替他做讲解员。  
王一博加入CASC已经有两年了，研二时就在航科做初级工程，毕业之后在当时研导的带领下正式参与航空航天硬件的程式编写，他喜欢敲代码，高中的时候参加过很多建模大赛，名次位列前茅，也喜欢探索未知的领域，刘昊然常说很少人能把兴趣做成职业，王一博却轻松做到了。  
实际上也没有说的那么轻松，刘昊然不知道的是，十几岁的年纪里，他和大部分同龄人一样做着篮球、电竞的梦，直到有一天同学拉着百无聊赖的他参加了CASC开放日参观，一位戴着厚厚瓶底眼镜的老师把他带进瑰丽星空。  
“你在数学上很有天赋，”老师指着他手里无聊拿着画的锯齿数独说：“不如以后也来探索星辰大海吧。”  
王一博懵懂地看着变幻的星座墙，它们规律地将天弧铺展，那是只有未来才能到达的地方。  
升了高中之后，他重新拾起了数学，上了大学以后，根据兴趣和择业目标，选择了信息计算机学科，大四的时候便一边跑展会兼职一边准备考研，瓶底眼镜老师后来成为了他的研究生导师，主导他在航空航天工程上的深造。王一博很喜欢这条路，也感激这个环境给人无限的想象和希望，所以当每个人问起时，他总是带着些笑容，一字一句地告诉他们，人类不该惧怕未知。  
刘昊然在他送小朋友们上车回来的路上叫住了他。办公楼就在展馆的后面，开放日他总是穿过展厅前往办公室，顺路解答人们的疑惑，或者摆正被不小心撞歪的模型。  
“那个……王老师！”  
是个颇为年轻的声音，他回过头去看，在嫦娥四号的模型旁边蹲着一个男生，他戴着黑色的棒球帽，正仰着脸往这看。王一博皱眉，快步走过去弯腰查看。  
“是哪里不舒服吗？”  
视线对上之后，才发觉这个男生与他年龄相仿，他蹲了下来，拿出手机准备联系医疗室，却被男生握住了手腕。  
“没有哪里不舒服。”  
男生小声说，露出一边的小虎牙，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“我知道答案了，”他指了指头顶上的嫦娥四号，“中继星叫做‘鹊桥’，对不对？”  
王一博愣了一下，“……你叫什么名字？”  
“刘昊然。”男生松开手，有些不好意思地想去挠后脑勺，发现自己还戴着帽子，这才放弃，“其实……我想说，能不能把你的电话号码奖励给我？”  
“啊？”  
两人大眼瞪小眼，直到广播开始通知停止入场，并将在半小时后关闭场馆。刘昊然蓦地脸红了，连带着王一博都不自在地红了耳朵，他飞快地站起来，扭头就走，走了七八步又停下来，左右看了一圈，最后恼怒地一把扯下胸前的工作证，回身冲刘昊然丢过去。  
“捡起来，收好！”  
声音在空荡的展馆里回响，吓了刘昊然一跳，他几乎是下意识接住了卡片，正面是一张端正的脸，还有解说员三个大字，以及他的名字和职位。  
“王一博……”刘昊然默念了一遍，“数据科学家，开发部。”  
背面角落里是丢失联系人，十一位的号码就写在右下角，他咧嘴笑，抬头想说什么，王一博已经走出了大厅，背影消失在安检机另一边。  
第二天刘昊然就打电话来，装模作样地告知捡到了他的工作证，并且要求见面交还，还讹了王一博一顿晚餐。吃饭的地方选在离航科不远的商场里，尽管是个大商场，也因为远离市区而显得有些冷清，王一博下班晚，偏巧又赶上下小雨，到约好的地方足足迟了半个小时，他接过自己的工作证放进口袋里，把从办公室里顺出来的神舟纪念伞收起来，抬头看刘昊然笑的像只柴，也颇有些不好意思。  
“我有点饿了，我们走吧。”  
他率先上了电梯，刘昊然按了楼层，观光电梯厢里只有他们两个，王一博面向楼外，看着漆黑的雨夜与斑斓的霓虹，刘昊然看着他的后脑勺，想揉。  
餐厅是中式的，两人各点了一份菜，又要了一大碗面分吃，刘昊然叫了奶茶外卖，茶饱饭足才想到要说话。  
“是我太饿了，”王一博抿着嘴唇笑，“下个月有个大日子，最近每天都在加班。”  
“大日子？”  
“对。”王一博放下半杯奶茶，“你还在上学吗？还是工作了？”  
“噢，我还什么都没有跟你说，”刘昊然清了清嗓子，指着窗外一座漆黑的大厦说：“我读外语的，在对面的写字楼里做一些文案翻译的兼职，最近收到offer了，下个月就开始办签证准备出国深造一下。”  
王一博愣了一下，“那你……”  
“我就是，”刘昊然这次摸到了自己的后脑勺，王一博看着他，他眼神游移了好一会儿才说：“就是觉得，有点被你对工作的热情吸引了。”  
“咳。”王一博捂着嘴笑出声，只好用咳嗽来掩饰，“你昨天的样子可不像是想要认识我，更像……”  
“同事也经常说我直接过头了，”刘昊然捂住脸，“不说这个，快跟我讲讲你说的大日子。”  
王一博想了想，问：“你知道晕轮轨道吗？”  
“大致了解，昨天在科普墙上看了一眼，Halo Orbit，是航天器可以运行的引力轨道，对吗？”  
“类圆形三维轨道簇，”王一博解释说：“太阳有晕轨，月球也有晕轨，月球的晕轨在地球与月球距离的延长线上，也就是，我们正对着月亮的话，晕轨就是一直守护在月球背面的那个光环。”  
“可月球背后就是一片漆黑啊。”  
“是，人类的肉眼无法直接看到引力，”王一博摸了摸温热的奶茶杯，“守护者都隐藏在黑暗里，这很符合设定。”  
刘昊然好奇地问：“什么设定？”  
“每个被爱着却感觉不到的人的基础设定。”王一博面无表情地回答他。  
“………………好冷。”  
“说回来，下个月下旬我们预计让鹊桥升空，正巧日子赶在5月21号，”王一博眯着眼睛喝了一口奶茶，巧克力和牛奶的甜溢到心口，“鹊桥是嫦娥四号的中继卫星，就是——”  
“王老师，这个我知道，您昨天刚刚讲过！”  
王一博无语地白了他一眼，“和一般的中继星不同，鹊桥是循环在月球晕轨上的。”  
“？”刘昊然满头问号，“在背面？”  
王一博点头，“因为嫦娥四号探测器的落点位置是在——”  
“月球背面，”刘昊然明白了，“由于地球引力，我们永远看不到月背。”  
说到这，他眼睛都亮了，一边思考一边举一反三：“把嫦娥四号的信号传送到它面前引力场的鹊桥里，晕轮轨迹在月球直径外围，鹊桥的信号可以直达地球，加强通讯效果。”  
“……”王一博沉默了一瞬，“几乎全对，这是一个非常典型的晕轮轨迹利用实例，实际上我们也不知道能不能成功，模拟运行了无数次，但很多突发情况我们还考虑不到，万一并轨之后我们才发现遗漏了什么关键数值……要是一切都像代码一样只有0和1那么简单就好了。”  
刘昊然抓过他的手指，握在手心里，“就是因为一切都不简单，才会吸引你去实现不是吗？任何人都会有一个守护者，嫦娥四号也不例外。”  
他的手心温热，是杯子里奶茶的温度，王一博动了动，牢牢牵住了他的手指，刘昊然瞪圆了眼睛，盯着两人的手。  
“你确实是想追我，对吧？”  
王一博带着笑意问他，其实并不那么需要一个答案。  
  
一个月之后，王一博搬了家。  
旧楼已经确定将在半年内拆迁，家属区空荡荡的，只有那只白色的野猫还在附近觅食，他把窗户用胶带封好，看着搬家工人上下楼帮他搬运储物箱。新房子是临时租住的，三环之外，靠近航科，房租也很便宜，他只是在那儿住一个过渡期，也许两年，也许更短。  
不会比一个人单方面断掉联络的时间更长了，他想。  
这一个月刘昊然没有再来找过他，家就在这里，房子不会突然跑掉，他就是没来，没来就是没来。王一博不知道自己有什么感觉，是痛恨那个仍然相信鬼话连篇的自己，还是承诺了从来不兑现的刘昊然。他锁上门，把钥匙放进信封里，投到楼下物业的信箱，最后回头看一眼楼脚简陋的猫饭盒，不知道这只猫什么时候才会重新寻觅新的落脚点。  
有一说一，连只猫都比刘昊然强。  
新家有点小，不比之前的两室一厅，城市边界在生活上固然带来很多麻烦，但胜在清静。用了一上午搬家，又用了一周的业余时间整理好杂物，他抽了一个周日去宜家置办了简易的衣柜和桌面，花一个黄昏把智能家居架设好，测试了门铃和投影，洗完手，叫了个外卖，躺在沙发上打开了电视机，享受一下新的开端。  
“……随着早些时间月背探测器休眠，预计本月底，中继卫星‘鹊桥’也将结束为期三年的工作，跟随嫦娥四号一同进入休眠期……我国在月球背面生态研究方面取得了丰硕成果，航空航天业科技已达到主流……”  
他盯着屏幕发了会儿呆，按灭了电视。屋里的灯光是暖光，他有些不适应，闭了一会儿眼睛，站起来去看窗台上的两盆绣球花，花苞还是那样，要开不开的样子。  
他突然想到这两盆花的由来，去年有一次他下班回家，路过小区的时候，正巧看到要搬家的邻居在处理废品，收废品的师傅在一堆东西里嫌弃地挑挑拣拣，他咬着雪糕，支支吾吾地问能不能把两盆花给他。  
“买的时候听说是紫色的绣球，”邻居大叔解释说：“我养了一年也没见开花，可能是少了什么养分吧。”  
王一博三两口把雪糕吃掉，“反正师傅肯定不收，丢了可惜，不如送我吧，手留余香啊叔叔。”  
他带着两盆花回家，屋里也变得有了些生气，查了一些攻略之后，笨手笨脚地施了肥，浇水也控制在两三天，几个月之后，绣球终于不负期待长出了花苞。  
“紫色绣球花的花语是‘团聚’，我看孩子你一个人住，以后也会有和想见面的人团聚的那一天吧。”  
大叔带着爱人走的时候，温柔的阿姨这么跟他说道。  
第二天是周一，他起了个大早，为了停运鹊桥的事情，这段时间恨不得吃住都在航科，值得安慰的是，餐厅的伙食和附近的外卖都还不错。不少同事也是睡眼朦胧地推开门，去茶水间闷一杯咖啡就精神抖擞开始盯数据，王一博桌子上有只柴犬拼乐高图案的马克杯，他不爱喝咖啡，每次都是接了满满的现煮奶茶回来。  
“？”他看着杯子里冒着热气的原味奶茶满头问号：“谁帮我接水了？谢谢啊！”  
坐在旁边工位的大胖转头过来，两个超级明显的黑眼圈吓了王一博一跳，他张嘴慢吞吞说：“隔壁来了个科工的新同事，叫什么忘记了。”  
“胖哥你这个倒装句过于经典了，”有人站在王一博身后开口：“是山东人吧？”  
“咋？地域歧视你还？”大胖转回屏幕，嘴里叨叨不停：“河南人没资格说我。”  
王一博叹了口气，“我也是河南人。”  
“是哦，对不起，”大胖有气无力地回复：“你俩别联合起来对付我，我对办公室冷暴力很敏感的。”  
刘昊然笑了一声，带着悠然自得和一点几乎察觉不到的迫切，“一博，早上好。”  
“早。”  
等到想起来吃午饭的时候已经将近两点了，王一博把脑袋砸在办公桌上，屏幕都跟着震三震，“我好饿。”  
“吃啥？食堂现在没饭了，我叫外卖，今天可以指挥新人去前台跑腿。”大胖掏出手机，坐着椅子滑开，以免让屏幕受到电磁影响，“黄焖鸡？”  
刘昊然悄悄推开玻璃门，伸头看。大胖一眼看到他，赶紧招呼他进来，“小刘小刘，快来看看吃啥饭。”  
开发部隔壁是科工与航科联合组建的信息部，来到没多久就和他们混熟了，刘昊然慢慢挪到他俩的工位中间，把一个保温便当盒放在王一博的桌子上。  
“？”大胖难以置信地看着那个果绿色的饭盒，“我靠，三层的，有我的份吗？”  
王一博看了看口水都快流出来的大胖，又看握着爪有些紧张的刘昊然，问：“你做的？”  
“嗯，不知道好不好吃，毕竟这些年在国外也没什么食材练手……”  
“哦，”王一博伸手拢住饭盒，对大胖说：“没你的份。”  
大胖哭着继续扒拉手机，王一博掀开盖子，看到第一层是粉皮炖鸡，又盖上了，想了想，安慰大胖：“但新人还是可以帮你跑腿拿饭，对不对，新人？”  
“可以可以，我刚吃过饭，正好消化一下。”刘昊然赶紧应下，“那一博你快点吃……咳，等下我过来收饭盒。”  
王一博面无表情地点头，刘昊然就拉开门出去了，隔壁还有不少人在汇材料，下午有个阶段性的小会议。他把保温盒的第一层拿下来放在报纸上，第二层是西蓝花炒胡萝卜，王一博皱起鼻子，拿来下放在一边，第三层是米饭，里面有金黄色的玉米颗粒，闻着香喷喷的。他又看了一眼玻璃门，这才拿起筷子夹了一颗西蓝花放进嘴里。  
“一博，新来的这个小刘是你男朋友吧？我就说有点眼熟，以前是不是在哪见过？”大胖见缝插针地悄声八卦。  
王一博把西蓝花吐了出来，一点盐味都没有，“不是。”  
“那必不可能，”大胖神神秘秘地说：“我一早来的时候他正端着你的杯子回来，他连你喝奶茶不喝咖啡都知道，你老实说你俩是不是已经同居了？”  
“你好八卦，外卖点完了吗？”  
“点完了，怎么回事你快说说。”  
王一博又夹了一块鸡肉放进嘴里，这个盐味倒是可以，就是炖得有点烂了，不知道早上几点起来做的，他嚼了几下咽下去，扒米饭。  
“你下午是不有个异常参数的汇报？PPT做了吗？”  
“靠，我都忘了你不说。”大胖拐回去继续跟键盘斗智斗勇，王一博在心里默默笑了一会儿他的倒装句，继续吃饭。  
下午的会议是在小会议室里举行的，关于鹊桥停运的事情这三个月以来他们开了无数次大小会议，王一博已经不太记得开始的时候他们都做过什么调整，数据每时每刻都在变，信息部和他们一起参会，开发部负责实际参数调整，信息部负责数据分类储存、历史结构梳理和监督，每个人都在奋笔疾书，有人键盘敲的咔咔作响，王一博往右边瞄了一眼，是大胖把他的青轴端来了。  
会议进行到一半的时候，他跟前的文档已经敲了小半张，冯主任端起杯子喝口茶叶水，示意新来的人做个自我介绍。王一博托着下巴看刘昊然，他似乎和一个月前那个沉闷的角色不同了，让王一博来比喻的话，之前的他像个有点自闭的刺猬，说话做事都过于谨慎，生怕越俎，现在则更像他们刚认识的时候，直来直去，动不动就要把小虎牙笑出来，像只开朗的柴犬。  
归根结底还是小动物。  
散会之后他们各自为阵忙碌了一下午，快到下班的时候刘昊然过来带走了餐盒，在他桌子上留了一个苹果和一个石榴。  
王一博啃着苹果皮动手把代码收了尾，大胖端来今天第三杯咖啡，看样子是准备加班，王一博关上运行程序，把脖子上的颈枕取下来，溜达到门口换下棉拖鞋。  
“你要走？”大胖扭头问他，“跟男朋友约会啊？”  
他愣了愣，一边开门一边回答他：“嗯，约会。”

到了五月份，王一博忙得几乎见不到人。他把睡袋和居家的衣物都装在行李箱里拉去了CASC，办公楼后面有一栋两层的临时宿舍，半数的房间都住上了人，他挑了个二楼靠近公共浴室的房间，暂时安顿下来。  
他忙，刘昊然比他更忙，忙着办签证，办体检，整理递送的资料，有时候刘昊然会窝在他的宿舍里敲申请表，嘴里咬着钢笔，王一博看见就让他张嘴，把钢笔拔出来放在桌子上，刘昊然噘着嘴凑过去亲他，他牵起嘴角回吻，更多的时候他们都不知道对方在忙什么，刘昊然偶尔会记得给他点好午饭或晚饭，也意味着他今天不会再出现。  
渐渐地，他就习惯了这样的生活节奏。凌晨两点揉着眼睛回宿舍，睡四五个小时，去办公楼继续盯着屏幕，杯子里的奶茶有时候是凉的，有时候甚至是空的，不记得发射倒计时之外的时间，不记得季节，也不记得刘昊然多久没跟他联系。  
五月份的开放日他没有去，回来的同事带着小朋友们失望的便签，一个个写着歪歪扭扭的“鹊桥”，有些用拼音代替了，像是一张张幸运签，他拍了张照片，小心翼翼地收进抽屉里，等回过神来再去看手机才发现刘昊然给他打了电话，从会议室出来之后他忘记关掉静音，王一博低着头走出办公室去回电话。  
同事小乐端着茶杯路过，看到他嘴角抿成一条线，满脸都是疲惫，他闭着眼睛应承了什么，然后挂掉电话。走廊的墙壁是白色的，他靠在上面，脸色仿佛融为一体，没有叹气声，只有浅浅的呼吸。  
“一博，”小乐出声叫他，“没事吧？”  
王一博睁开眼睛，嘴角牵起一个勉强的笑容，回答她：“没事，谢谢你，我回去工作了。”  
接下来的一周他们去了西昌，每天两趟班车往返酒店与发射中心，每个人臂弯里都夹着厚重的笔记本电脑，有时候在发射塔沟通推力，有时候在控制厅与航科总指挥方交流参数，王一博和小乐、大胖一组，主要负责参数图像对比工作，小乐是他们中最细心的，几乎全天待在指挥所，大胖和王一博负责备份信息和两方沟通，一上午过去，嗓子都有些说不出话来。  
中午的时候小乐会拿两瓶薄荷水回来，大胖摘下耳机揉耳朵，王一博半躺在椅子上发呆。他分不出时间去想家、想楼下的猫和马上就要离开的刘昊然。  
“喝点水，”大胖拍他的胳膊，把薄荷水放在他胸口，“过完明天我们就能回去了。”  
小乐也“嗯”了一声，转头去看前方二十多平的大屏幕，发射架已经到位，从十四号卫星转场工作落实以来，他们跟测控部、天文台二十四小时同步信息，很少有合眼的时候，大胖觉得王一博比他们都要拼命，也消瘦得更快，每个人都或多或少有些抱怨的情绪，只有王一博永远低着头、讲着话，就连吃饭的时候都在估算。  
“回去之后好好休息几天吧，”小乐笑着说：“一博总说中继卫星像红线，是特别好的寓意啊。”  
王一博张了张嘴，想反驳什么，最后却没说。  
五月二十日晚上，灯火如昼。  
接驳车停在发射场外的空地里，车灯照出锥形的光亮，所有场地工作人员在指挥下有序撤离，大家有条不紊上了车，从后往前寻找座位，大胖把摄影装备堆在上方的车架上，小乐和王一博坐在他前面。发射场渐渐远离了，本期工程也到了收尾的阶段，过了凌晨，他们聚集在指挥大厅里的后排，加入到记者与志愿者中，安安静静等待着黎明。  
五月二十一日早晨五点二十八分，装载中继卫星“鹊桥”的长征四号丙运载火箭在点火后隆隆升空，大地在震动，指挥大厅的玻璃窗在颤抖，所有人都屏住呼吸，火光在视网膜上烙下恒久的纪念，王一博握紧小乐与大胖的手，咬紧牙关，将澎湃的心声锁在肢体与血脉之中。  
晨光划破云层，无数光芒如利剑一般刺向广阔大地，欢呼声充斥着整个大厅，屏幕上的长征四号平缓破云而出，太阳的光芒在他的箭身上轻抚，云层被点燃，呈现火烧的异景。王一博揉了揉眼睛，干涩的眼球里布满了血丝，他从随身携带的小包里拿出眼药水，站起身走出去。  
值机的时候才早上九点半，每个人都带着雀跃的心情与疲惫的身躯，仿佛分裂了一样在候机室里有一搭没一搭的谈话，后续工作还有很多，航科那边催他们快些回去，王一博算了下时间，没意外的话两点左右就能在首都机场降落，他拍了拍大胖的背，示意自己要睡一会儿，从背包里拿出薄毯，仰着脸闭起眼睛。  
从通道出来的时候，刘昊然已经在等他了，他个子高，在一众接机的人里鹤立鸡群，王一博快步走过去，在看到他身后的小行李箱时几无觉察地顿了一下脚步。小乐在身后叫他，他才回过头跟他们挥手：“我去送个人，你们先回，代我请个假。”  
刘昊然走到他身后，对他的同事们点点头。大胖眯着眼睛，整个人萎靡地被小乐推着往前走，刘昊然用空闲的那只手握了握王一博的后颈，“累不累？”  
王一博把背包往上提了一下，回头靠上他的肩膀，“有点，但还行，主要是比较激动。”  
“我看直播了，”刘昊然拍了拍他的背，手就停在肩胛骨上，薄薄的毛衣里面是暖呼呼的温度，“你出镜了知道吗？在指挥大厅里，旁边有个记者给了你五秒钟的镜头。”  
“真的？”王一博蹭了蹭他的肩窝，小声嘀咕：“可能是觉得我长得帅吧。”  
刘昊然笑了，推着他的背往机场的另一端走，距离他值机的时间还有二十分钟，白炽灯打在光滑的地板上，有些刺眼，王一博眯着眼睛，拽着刘昊然的手指困顿地往前走。  
“你得学会好好照顾自己，一博。”  
王一博抬起头，刘昊然的背影有些模糊，他揉了一下眼睛，再抬头的时候更加看不清。  
“我知道了，”他小声应着，“你也是。”  
穿过一个又一个值机台，二号航站楼就在眼前了。刘昊然把行李箱放在玻璃大门的一边，看着往来的行人，有人拥抱着哭泣，有人欢笑着道别，只有他们俩像站在维度之外，手足无措地沉默着。  
“就送到这吧。”刘昊然说。  
声音轻轻落了地，弹跳了两下，吞没在吵杂的环境里，王一博抬起头，松开他的手指，手心有湿气，关节因为久握稍稍僵硬，胸口有好多句子在喧嚷，像是推搡吵架，争先恐后要冲出来，他微弱地吞咽了一下，那些声音便消失了。  
视线外是下午三点钟斜角的太阳、高速公路、立交桥和城市边缘的飞鸟，听阈外是云层滚落、浪潮涌动和飞行中破开的音障。刘昊然转了一圈行李箱的扶手，转身大步踏出，王一博看着他的背影，拼命在心底寻找此刻该有的情绪，他心中有壮阔山海，有万顷宇宙，却最终什么也没找到。

刘昊然在走廊的尽头站着等他，穿着奇奇怪怪的暗色休闲西装，走近了才发现是深蓝色。  
“入职第一天不知道穿什么？”王一博走在他身边，两人一同往电梯去，“我刚来的时候也是，第二天就换了T恤衫和短裤，后来我们还团购了一些拖鞋，就是为了舒服。”  
“现在知道了。”  
刘昊然笑着按电梯，右手提着洗好的保温盒，王一博从他手里接过来，换到自己的左手上。两人先后进了电梯，小屏幕上还在播昨晚的新闻，刘昊然抬头看了几眼，突然问：“鹊桥服役有三年了吧？”  
“嗯。”王一博随便点头，没准备继续这个话题，“你想吃什么？”  
电梯叮了一声，到三楼停下了，进来了几个宣传部的同事，笑着跟王一博打招呼，刘昊然往后退了一些，站到角落里去，寒暄完了，王一博回头找他，想说什么，又低下头继续看手机。  
从拥挤的电梯出去，就是宽阔的大厅，巨大的地球雕塑树立在厅中央，王一博往球下面靠了靠，戳开电子地图看起来。  
“你记不记得我们去过一家只有饿的时候才觉得好吃的中餐厅？”  
刘昊然低头问，阴影披在他身上，王一博抬起头，有些挑衅地看他，“不记得了。”  
“那你饿吗？”  
“不很饿。”  
刘昊然无奈地去摸后脑勺，“一博……”  
“干什么？”  
“你总得给我个机会，解释一些事情。”  
王一博把手机揣回口袋里，好整以暇地看着他，“一个月之前我就给过你机会了，刘昊然，你是不是觉得我还旧情难忘啊？”  
“那去我家吃饭，好吗？”刘昊然不接他的茬，伸手去抓他的手腕，抓了个空。  
王一博绕过他往门口走，夜风清爽，他摇了摇头，柔软的发丝就摇乱了，地铁站在马路对面，他向着人行道的方向前进，刘昊然默不作声地跟在他身后，帮他看着来往的车辆，过了马路，他就从口袋里翻出一卡通，走在王一博身边，地下通道很长，变换的广告墙像时光机外流逝的景色，王一博拉了他一下，把他从柱子跟前拉开，“好好看路。”  
刘昊然看着他抓住自己的胳膊再也没放开的手，还有另一只手中叮当作响的保温盒，脱口而出：“四号线，两站就到了。”  
王一博瞄了他一眼，抬头去看引导牌，刘昊然趁机握住了他的手，牢牢牵住。  
“一博，我确实是在追你。”  
“哼，”王一博漫不经心地应声，目光一直落在地标线上，“这答案也晚了三年。”  
刘昊然租住的房子要稍远一些，王一博可以骑单车上班，他却只能坐地铁。房子不大但井然有序，有些东西还没来得及归置，看得出来这一个月他一直在忙着办回来工作的手续，估计学业也压缩到两年半就完成了，不知道中间没日没夜地赶了多少进度，之前雨天里他借给刘昊然的衣物都叠在电视机旁的矮柜上，王一博留意了一下他的冰箱，果不其然藏着几瓶果粒橙，桃子味和橙子味的都有，小声嘟囔：“多大了还买这东西……”  
腹诽完了拿一瓶坐到沙发上开始喝，刘昊然从厨房探出头，“有啥想吃的？”  
王一博立刻坐直了身子，去瞅屋顶，“没有。”  
“……”刘昊然拼命忍住笑，“那我随便做点，你随便吃点。”  
“嗯，”还是那副爱答不理的高冷样子，“拍黄瓜多放点醋。”  
刘昊然这次没忍住，呛咳了一声，缩了回去，王一博看了厨房好几眼，才继续喝果粒橙。  
最后端上桌的是红烧茄子、糖醋里脊、蜂蜜花生米和醋溜黄瓜，王一博看了一圈，刘昊然在他跟前放了碗米饭，“家里也没什么食材了，主要是没想到今天就能派上用场。”  
“……先吃饭还是先讲话？”  
“你都拿起来筷子了我怎么讲话？”  
王一博把筷子放在碗上，“那你说。”  
“哎，我不是这个意思，先吃饭先吃饭，吃饱了你才有力气捶我。”  
“还捶你，”王一博嘀咕，夹了一筷子黄瓜放进嘴里，愣住，“你家醋坏了？”  
刘昊然站起来快步走去厨房，过了一会儿垂头丧气地回来，“你还是别吃了，直接捶我吧。”  
王一博把黄瓜吞下去，一股黄酒的味道弥漫在唇齿间，他再次放下筷子，“你说吧。”  
客厅的吊顶灯是暖黄的光，有点像王一博家的感觉，刘昊然内疚地看了一会儿桌面才开口。  
“我当时觉得你不爱我。”  
他们在一起的时间没有多长，从四月中旬到五月下旬，满打满算也只有三十几天，刘昊然觉得他可以用二十分钟去爱上一片星空，却无法让星空在足月里为他倾倒，王一博心里装着无垠未来，留给自己的只有很小很小的角落，他喜欢听王一博讲太空，讲卫星，讲信号基站，他不想错过王一博眼睛里任何一缕热爱的光，但那些光落在自己身上却毫无实感。  
王一博看着他的眼睛，没有去解答他的疑问，只是回了一个问题给他，“现在呢？”  
他远走他乡之后，单方面给自己宣判，强迫自己走出王一博的世界，你看啊，他没挽留，也没有一句会想念的话，他已经明明白白告诉你这一切结束了。在飞机上他没有去想，在公寓里收拾房间的时候不去想，在校园里吃着汉堡路过草坪不去想，午夜梦回辗转反侧不去想，只有在走出图书馆突然被夜幕笼罩时，他抬起头望着西半球的月色，才隐约有些不知是悔恨还是迫切的情绪翻滚出来，梗在喉头，不会影响讲话或进食，却始终难以忽视。  
“其实现在我也没什么被爱着的感觉，”刘昊然说，“但是离你近了，就好像能摸到形状了。”  
王一博笑了，嘴角的弧形既好看又圆满，“你记不记得我问过你，关于晕轮轨道的事情。”  
“记得。”  
“那你记不记得我用了两个比喻，我说——鹊桥是红线，Halo Orbit是被爱着的人感觉不到的那个守护者。”  
刘昊然的呼吸开始细微的颤抖，王一博慢慢说：“鹊桥在晕轨上运行了三年，月球虽然看不到晕轨，却能看到鹊桥用脚步给它画出来的轨道图像，借此找到那个守护者，我们在一起三十六天，你可能看不到我爱你的任何证据，但是每次我走向你、你抓住我的手、我拥抱你、你吻我的时候，不可能感觉不到我爱你。”  
他的声音里带着软绵绵的雾气，“如果有人爱着你，你怎么会不知道啊。”  
刘昊然猛地站起身，两步就越过桌子的距离，他把王一博从椅子上抱起来，推到沙发里，用力去亲吻他，王一博用小臂抵住他的肩膀，也没能阻挡他的入侵，手肘滑开了，王一博搂住他的脖子，去回吻，刘昊然颤抖的呼吸最终让他眼眶里打转的泪水落了下来。  
唇齿之间酒香溢出来，王一博轻轻吮他的嘴角，刘昊然捧着他哭红的脸，抹掉脸颊上的泪水，小心翼翼地问：“我把醋放成了黄酒，是吗？”  
王一博低着头笑，额头靠在刘昊然的肩膀上，那是他熟悉又喜欢的地方，“比醋溜的还好吃。”  
刘昊然不知道的是，他们初遇那天，他正巧蹲在嫦娥四号的展柜下面，地板上有鹊桥和两颗小卫星的图样，图是卡通的，中继星金色的翼板在他脚下展开，似乎有一根红线出现了，蜿蜒在他们之间星星点点的地影之上。  
刘昊然爱王一博的热情与专注，王一博也爱刘昊然的主动与坦然，只是有些感情隔着光年，真空中声音传递的途径寥寥无几，人类在百年里教会了卫星使用图像，也努力教会自己付诸行动，相信着想说的话总能传达到对方的心中。

注解：  
CASC/航科：@中国航天科技集团  
科工：国防科工局探月与航天工程中心  
天文台：中国科学院国家天文台  
测控部：中国卫星发射测控系统部  
Halo Orbit：晕轮轨道，形状是非共面的三维非规则曲线，位置在地月L2平动点，距离月球大约6.5万公里  
中继星鹊桥：预计服役期三年，昨天航科发来消息说还在运行中，所以退役和这个故事都是未来时w


End file.
